


Substitute

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco fantasises about fucking Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

Draco watches his cock slide in and out of an arse too round to be Potter's. His hips would be bruised if it were Potter. He knows how it would go, how Potter would struggle at first and Draco would have to hold him down, nails digging into scrawny arms, maybe a fist in that stupid hair of his. But soon enough Potter'd be moaning and whimpering like the bitch he is. He'd be begging for more, begging to come.

_So close._

It's a familiar fantasy, and Draco has to clap his hand over Pansy's mouth because she's ruining it.


End file.
